Dead Drops - Glyphs
As part of Adam G's Yelp reviews, there were ten gaming stores listed. It was hinted through social media accounts that these stores would have to be visited, a code word given, and a prize would be retrieved. It was discovered that each Yelp review had a hidden word in it that referred to a location in Faerun, which was used as a password to retrieve a USB drive that contained (1) a PDF letter from Elminster Aumar himself, and (2) a picture of a glyph. The Ten Locations Locations are listed in order they appeared on Yelp, which is apparently important. A Muse N Games in Winnipeg, Manitoba My experience at A Muse N Games was nothing short of superb #SuperbOwl. It is a veritable one-stop shop for all of your gaming needs, one of the best gaming locations in the '''North. Keep' in mind, if you're looking for a friendly face with whom to share a table, they've got organized play every day of the week. And it's hard to miss their signature dice chandelier, a centerpiece that really encourages you to get your roll on. Brick and mortar game stores are the cornerstone of the game industry, and this is a shop you're going to want to visit for yourself.'' Password was NORTHKEEP, glyph was deciphered as OWLBEAR Game Kastle in Mountain View, California That I waited until March of this year to pay my first visit to Game Kastle Mountain View was no accident: I was fortunate enough to be able to attend the 2018 San Jose Protospiel. If you're not familiar with the event, it's an opportunity for gamers to playtest a whole slew of in-development games. And let me tell you, while Game Kastle has so much more to offer, that event alone made it more than worth the drive up from So '''Cal. Import'ed games from Germany other European countries make Game Kastle a goldmine of Euro-style treasures. I'm even considering renting a table for one of their upcoming Flea Markets; seems like a great way to unload unwanted games and pick up some new ones. And who's to say that a game store has to limit their events strictly to gaming? A quick peek at their calendar revealed that Game Kastle hosts regular painting classes with some top-notch Bay Area talent! Pretty sure I can't justify driving all the way out there for art lessons, but for you locals it's absolutely worth a look!'' Password was CALIMPORT, glyph was deciphered as GARGOYLE Black Knight Games in Hamilton, Ontario If you've read any of my other reviews, by now you've probably noticed that I make it a point to patronize a game store in every town I visit, provided there's one to be found. So when I was visiting a friend in Hamilton just after New Year's, I found my way to Black Knight games. And their store did not disappoint! They had everything from board games to CCGs and RPGs, and their employees were some of the most knowledgeable and friendly I've had the pleasure of meeting. The man working the counter asked if I'd ever played a miniatures game, and I responded "'Never." "Winter's are cold here," he told me, "and miniatures games are a great way to while away the cold weather." Well, if I ever find myself back in Ontario, I'll have to test that theory! Password was NEVERWINTER, glyph was deciphered as MIMIC Meeples Games in Seattle, Washington Meeples Games is a cross between a game store and a game café, and I am there for it! They had a refreshing variety of food and drink options, including a few adult beverages for the more seasoned gamers. And I'm always a sucker for a soft pretzel! I told the clerk I wanted to try out a new game, and she asked me what books I was currently reading. I said I was almost finished A Song of Ice and '''Fire. She ar'dently recommended a few fantasy games, including Mystic Vale, which was a fast favorite. My Seattle visit wasn't long enough for me to check out one of their Geek Speed Dating events, but I was intrigued enough that I pitched the idea to my local shop as soon as I got back to L.A.!'' Password was FIRESHEAR, glyph was deciphered as DRIDER maCnarB Gaming in Gautier, Mississippi Apart from all the trappings of a local game store, maCnarB Gaming also has an entire wall of free-to-play games, which is a great way to expand your gamin'g list. Er'ring on the side of caution, I only invited my friends who have a good attention span; I tend to gravitate towards rules-heavy, day-long affairs. Though I didn't get to try it out, I especially appreciate that part of the store is dedicated to being a space for customers to play tabletop RPGs. As someone who's run more than my share, there are definitely times when I wish I had a place to host as an alternative to my apartment! I would absolutely visit maCnarB again, should my road take me back to Gautier. Password was GLISTER, glyph was deciphered as TARRASQUE Firefly Toys &Games in Columbia, S. Carolina If you're a fan of board games and video games alike, then you'll be in hog heaven when you visit Firefly! I didn't have a lot of time the day I came in, but I did manage to squeeze in an engaging game of '''Skull. Port'ions of the space were dedicated to arcade machines, and there's even a blacklit pinball room! The knowledgeable staff were a delight, and they told me about some of Firefly's ongoing philanthropic activities, like game marathons to raise money for their local children's hospital, and gratis game nights that they host for students at local schools. Loved to see a shop that was not only a great community gaming hub, but also made it a point to give back to that community!'' Password was SKULLPORT, glyph deciphered as AURUMVORAX Red Castle Games in Portland, Oregon A while back I was in Portland for a small gaming camping retreat, so I stopped in to visit Red Castle Games to see if I could find something new to bring to the table. Thankfully their employee Mikey knew exactly what to recommend, what a '''pro! Camp Ur'borg is an alternative camping experience started by fans of Magic the Gathering, which now embraces collectible card games of all stripes. Mikey had such a sparkle in his eye when he was describing my options, it's hard not to give Red Castle a shout-out for its passionate and knowledgeable staff! I'm an old hand at gaming, but I could tell that this would also be a welcoming environment for folks who are new to the hobby, and they apparently host game events on the regular.'' Password was PROCAMPUR, glyph was deciphered as CYCLOPS Aether Game Cafe in Hoboken, New Jersey I was in Jersey on business a couple of weeks back and was over the moon to learn that there was a game café within driving distance! The Aether Game Cafe hosts community game nights every Monday, Thursday and Saturday, which worked out perfectly for me, as my visit was only Wednesday through Friday. Remem'ber, dusk''' still comes early this time of year, so I'd recommend getting an early start if you're going to be driving in an unfamiliar city. Prices were reasonable, the local gamers were a joy, and their Iced Dothraki Mocha was to die for (Too soon, Dany?).'' Password was BERDUSK, glyph deciphered as LIZARDFOLK Beyond the Dungeon in Spring, Texas In the dusty, southern clime of the city of Spring, Beyond the Dungeon is like an oasis on the '''water. Deep' in the heart of Texas, it offered me a place to pick up my books on new comic book day and to get a couple of board games in edgewise! Playing a pickup game with strangers in a strange town remains my absolute favorite way to meet new people, and it is invariably one of the highlights of my visit. Beyond the Dungeon was clean, friendly and comfortable, and a perfect fusion of two of my geekiest obsessions. Like-minded folks here, can't recommend it enough!'' Password was WATERDEEP, glyph was deciphered as OCHRE JELLY Orc's Forge Games in Dublin, Ohio If you find yourself in Dublin, Ohio, and are looking for a spot to kick back and play games for a couple of hours, you couldn't ask for a store with a more warm and welcoming atmosph'ere. Bos's baddies beware, as the power gamers in their Adventurer's League don't pull any punches! They've got a good selection of communal games that you can play for free, and there's a rentable private room in case you want to game without distraction. If you're a gamer visiting Dublin, you're going to want to earmark some time to check out Orc's Forge Games! Password was EREBOS, glyph deciphered as GIANT CENTIPEDE Complete Alphabet Immortal Fortress TrueType font, created by David Flor - DOWNLOAD Uses of the Glyphs In addition to building an alphabet, two of the keywords ("OWLBEAR" and "GARGOYLE") were used as part of the Keyed Cypher Puzzle on 5/9/18. It is not known if there will be further use for these keywords. Category:Puzzles Category:Dead Drops Category:Yelp Category:Glyphs